dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeremy Karne (New Earth)
Karnevil had little interest in Strega or her ambitions, and was content with the ability to sew discord at any given opportunity. While the other Pentacle members fought against the rest of the Shadowpact, Karnevil set his sights on Detective Chimp. He captured the simian and chained him up with plans of torturing and eventually murdering him. Karnevil didn't count on Detective Chimp's enhanced strength however, and he broke free of his chains and beat Karnevil into submission. He left the psychotic youth tied to a tree, while he rejoined his friends. At the conclusion of the Riverrock affair, all of the members of the Pentacle were captured and placed in custody. Karnevil was one of many super-villains exiled to the planet known as Salvation.''Salvation Run'' #1 It is here on this planet that Karnevil admits to the Joker that he has been looking him up as a role model, but he swore to him that he will surpass his notorious status by killing him in the most gruesome way. Joker, however, nonchalantly respond to Kid Karnevil's threat with less concern stating that "many have tried. None have succeeded".''Salvation Run'' #2 Once Lex Luthor successfully builds a Boom Tube into allowing the villains to leave the planet, Karnevil was slapped across the face by Joker for being a "copycat".''Salvation Run'' #7 Soon after Stargirl's 18th birthday, Kid Karevil joined the Justice Society, posing as the grand-nephew of "All-American Kid", the sidekick of the original Mister America. As a member of the team, he crippled Obsidian and Mister Terrific, inadvertently causing the destruction of the JSA brownstone by an army of mercenary criminals.''Justice Society of America'' (Vol 3) #29''Justice Society of America'' (Vol 3) #36 He handed over the remains of Obsidian to an operative for the Fourth Reich, Shadow of War, who seek to use it to power a device which saps superhuman powers. The Justice Society were at a loss to deal with him, since he has no fear of death. When the JSA planned to hand Jeremy over to the authorities, the Fourth Reich instantly attacked the JSA. It was revealed that The Fourth Reich wanted Obsidian to use him as the power source for their Darkness Engine, a machine that negated all super powers, which they activated during the attack on the JSA, which they activated during the attack on the JSA.''Justice Society of America'' (Vol 3) #37 A time jump then took place, revealing that twenty years into the future the Meta-population had been decimated, with the survivors being held in concentration camps. Jeremy, as an adult, was the Führer of The Fourth Reich.''Justice Society of America'' (Vol 3) #38 As part of Mr. Terrific's plan, he and the other former heroes struck out a war against the Nazis, in order for Mr. Terrific to get to the Darkness Engine and shut it down. However, when he made his way to the Darkness Engine, he decided to make a call to his past self and intervene The Fourth Reich's plan from the beginning.''Justice Society of America'' (Vol 3) #39 When he made the call, it was just before he was about to be pronounced dead when Jeremy stabbed him. The injured Mr. Terrific blurted out how to hatch Obsidian, who was still in his egg form. When Green Lantern hatched him and by the time the Brownstone was attacked, Jeremy was looking for the supposed imprisoned Obsidian. But only to be surprisingly confronted by the said hero and was knocked out by Obsidian. Jeremy was later arrested along with the Fourth Reich, who were likewise easily defeated by the JSA thanks to Mr. Terrific's knowledge of the bleak future.''Justice Society of America'' (Vol 3) #40 | Powers = * : Kid Karnevil claims to have been killed and sent to Hell only to be kicked out and returned to life. Many witnesses (including demons) seem to know of Karnevil and his monstrous nature leading to the assumption of his immortality. | Abilities = * Skilled Athlete: During his short time as a double agent within the JSA he impressed them with his athleticism; allowing him to join the team on his actions alone. * : Kid Karnevil was deceptive enough to sneak into and join the JSA. He was only caught when he became too zealous with his plans and rushed them, leading to the assumption that Karnevil is deceptive enough to fool the most seasoned heroes on the roster. * Skilled Torturer: Karnevil has captured, tortured and murdered countless people and even a few heroes. It is unknown what training he's had with interrogation but it seems he does it more for fun than profit. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Kid Karnevil seems to lack any real empathy for his fellow man. He holds zero respect for any sort of leadership and delights in murder; feeling no consequences will affect him despite the fact he's been defeated and arrested before. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pentacle members Category:Salvation Run deportees